Tainted spirit
by tainted spirit
Summary: previously posted NEWLY IMPROVED anyways it kinda sucks, but it was an impulse story...Short, angesty oneshot FLAMES WELCOME,PLEZ REVIEW    T for suicidal implications


Just an angesty one-shot about what could have happened...this is my first so please review,

flames are welcome and expected alongside everything else...

also opinions on if and what i should write next would be appreciated

DISCLAIMER : I own nothing sniff sniff

Oh-sorry about the layout-my comp is having problems with w/p right now so I have to use this crappy layout until it's fixed.

Tainted Spirit

She laid in bed and cried .

It was the same story over and over again,

Like a bad nightmare that kept on repeating,

Another day wasted,

Another soul pointlessly tormented,

Another being gone, dragged to the pits of hell,

And she could do nothing but mourn for the loss.

She was an empath by nature, but even she was not prepared for such a cruel fate.

She was like a bird in a cage,

Endlessly pounding at the walls that confined her,

With no avail of breaking out.

Every step she took pained her, she was so overcome by the grief, the pain, strife, and suffering of everyone around her. As if she bore a wait far too large for her own well being, but no one knew how to lift the burden from her shoulders, few even realized it was there.

It tore her apart, always being aware of others torment,

yet unable to do anything to console their restless spirit.

She had always been like this, always quite, always alone, she spoke nothing,

yet her eyes held an emotion no man could even begin to comprehend.

Confined and surrounded by those who misunderstood,

by those who merely brushed her off,

They saw here as a child, unable to understand the depths of the word suffering.

But in truth it was them who could not understand,

it was those whom were pampered by the everyday annoyance, something as simple as a mere

loss of possessions,

a simple destruction of property.

Hell!, a corruption of nature, a fire, a tornado, or even a blizzard would seem pleasant to her.

God, how she prayed that her pain could be as short-handed, and simple minded as that.

But alas, no prayers were herd, if they were, they fell on deaf ears.

Or, maby,-Perhaps even God could not under stand her everlasting torment, perhaps even he looked down upon her simple form, and saw her as an insolent being..

she was alone.

forced to live by standards of others,

she learned to hide her true self, force a smile whenever others were near,

make friends even though she preferred solitude,

she became a different person,

a good enough person to be accepted by the every day demands.

but whenever she was alone, when she could remove such a false persons,

it was then, that she cried.

she was born to heal and mend the souls of others, to answer

the unconscious call of a corrupted soul in desperate need of a soothing voice, to lead

them through the tunnel of darkness,

but now even her soul, born so pure,

was starting to crack under the pressure God had assumed upon her lowly being,

And she seriously doubted God himself could undo the damage that had been done there.

She found it quite irritating in fact, that she, The girl whom saved so many from the depths of darkness, could not harness the strength to fight her own inner demon!

And so, she continued to suffer, continued to live on, but just barely.

And she forced herself to accept the truth, that she would never be content with her life, or her purpose in it.

As she reflected on this all, she did the most logical thing she could think of,

she ended her pain...

Permanently.

This is the sad truth of a girl whom never lived to see her future.

She was so warped in her own suffering that she decided it wasn't worth living any longer.

The saddest part of this horrific story, is Kagome's 15 th birthday not 2 days away,

when she took her own life, and let her spirit leave this world.

These words were left on a parchment near her body when she was found a few hours later:

"LORD SAVE THY WRECKLESS SOUL, FOR THESE HANDS WERE MADE CAPABLE OF NOTHING BUT DEATH."

I know its short but it was kinda an impulse story

and no, im not depressed, I just like depressing scenes.

Thanks for reading and please review-read the top memo if u haven't already

Thank you,

Tainted spirit


End file.
